ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Kimberly enters Equestria
Hi there, bronies. I'm Kimberly Jordan, simply known as Kimberly AJ, and I love how the world of Equestria improves. From the beginning of Generation 4 in the franchise My Little Pony, I saw two royal pegacorn sisters. The one who represents the sun is Princess Celestia and the other who represents the moon is Princess Luna. I think the solar sister just got carried away getting the attention of being loved by ponies in all of Equestria's generations and left her lunar sister jealous she turned into Nightmare Moon. So Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to banish her for a thousand years. And it came to pass that Twilight Sparkle had the opportunity to find the Elements by meeting Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy with the friendly dragon Spike's assistance. But when the Mayor Mare announces the arrival of Princess Celestia, suddenly, a force of darkness came to engulf the sky and in stormed Nightmare Moon, swearing that the night would last forever which never happened as Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash obtained their own Elements by representation in order; Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity and Loyalty. Then comes the 6th Element, the Element of Magic which Twilight obtains. And then, all the 6 Elements formed golden jewelry; 5 necklaces and a tiara. With these Elements worn by all their bearers, they unleashed the power to defeat Nightmare Moon! Not only so, but also night turned to day as Princess Celestia approached gloriously. And there lies Princess Luna on the stone floor she and her sis, as I think, apologized to each other intending to put their differences aside. The next season of the series called "Friendship is Magic", the Mane 6 used the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord who seemed to put Equestria in full chaos and then the third season, they reformed him with the same Elements. Fortunately, Fluttershy convinced him to use magic for good and not evil, so he relented. It was also the first time that the Mane 6 went to the Crystal Empire with Spike, since Princess Cadence and Shining Armor married back in Canterlot. To restore all the Crystal Ponies' memories, they had Spike save the Crystal Empire from the dark King Sombra with the Crystal Heart in the center of town. Since Twilight Sparkle accidentally cited the unfinished spell, the 5 Elemental Necklaces switched colors resulting in their bearers to switch their so-called destinies, so she used the Element of Magic to get them back to their original selves just before finishing the unfinished spell deeming it finished. And as a reward, Princess Celestia turned Twilight Sparkle from a unicorn into a pegacorn who is then crowned princess in her coronation. After the purple pony's first experience with the Crystal Mirror on the other side, she took all her friends and the 6 Elements of Harmony to the Everfree Forest where the Tree of Harmony sits. So, they decided to put the Elements into the Tree where Princesses Celestia and Luna withdrew them, and the tree that's full of all these Elements resulted in vanquishing the plunder vines. And up sprouted the flower that bloomed to reveal the Chest of Harmony. This treasure chest had 6 different shapes of keyholes, so the Mane 6 figured things out by the streaks of their very own rainbow. First, Rarity went to Manehattan and discovered the shimmering rainbow streaming across the security rope. Coco Pommel gave her a trophy for the best use of fashion and also, a spool of rainbow thread which turns out to be the Key of Generosity. Second, Rainbow Dash went to a location called Rainbow Falls where she had a difficult choice for qualifying between Ponyville and Cloudsdale, so RD just used her acts to just qualify for Ponyville as she saw its flag streaming a shiny rainbow across. Spitfire gave her a Wonderbolts pin which turns out to be the Key of Loyalty. Third, Pinkie Pie was in her hometown, Ponyville, where she brought party decorations for Rainbow Dash's birthday party. Pinkie met Cheese Sandwich who came from Manehattan after the town of Ponyville was decorated. Because of the Goof-Off she challenged him to, I saw 6 streamers formed into a rainbow, so the Goof-Off was forfeited. After confessing to Pinkie, Cheese decided to co-throw a party with her and he left her a gift one night; Boneless the Rubber Chicken which turns out to be the Key of Laughter. Fourth, Fluttershy assumed that the Breezies would come, so they did. Seabreeze, the leader of the Breezies is kind of bilingual. He speaks both the Breezies and pony languages. His wings, at one point, shone a rainbow streak across them. As thanks for finding the Breezies a new home, he gave the transformed Fluttershy a blue flower which turns out to be the Key of Kindness. Fifth, Applejack took her family to the carnival and they saw a familiar duo, the Flim Flam Brothers, who used apples to make the so-called miracle tonic which is kind of like a green liquid I've seen. Category:My Little Pony Category:Kimberly Jordan shows